Piece of the Past
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Someone from Robin's past (My OC) comes to Titan Tower looking for him. She knows who Slade is and has come to help. Robin/OC pairing. Sorry! I suck at summaries. Rated T for future language, and future violence. Don't know what genre to call this so leaving it blank.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing you recognize.**

**Hey! I've only watched part of the first season, so don't get mad if some stuff isn't right, also, please don't hate me for putting Robin/OC pairing! Please! Plus, I'm assuming that this Robin is Dick Grayson. And if you don't know, Slade is Deathstroke, but they censored it, so I'm just gonna call him Deathstroke.**

Two years.

He left us two years ago, and he came here.

I look up at the tower that he described in the one phone call.

One phone call in two years.

Surely he has some tie to himself, when he can pick up a goddamn cel phone and call!

He claimed Bruce was holding him back. He claimed that if he left, he'd do more good.

But he's pretty much doing the same thing. At a city that needs it less.

I sigh and continue walking to the door.

Will he be mad at me? Will he even recognize me? Will his new friends kick me out?

What I know is, we are going to have a serious conversation.

I reach the door and lift my hand to knock. I inhale deeply and allow my hand to fall against the door, making a loud knocking sound.

I stand still, waiting for the door to open.

It does.

A girl, with red hair and who seems to be floating rather than walking, hovers in front of me.

"Can I help you?" She asks looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, is Dick here?" I ask looking inside the front entrance.

"Who?" She asks, obviously confused.

"Dick. He told me this was where he was." I say.

"No one named 'Dick' lives here. Maybe you should look elsewhere?" She suggests kindly.

I think for a second.

"Did I mention that Dick also goes by 'Robin'?" I ask, with a slight smile on my face.

She looks surprised.

"He does live here." She agrees and floats down the hall, motioning to me to follow.

I do.

She leads me into an elevator. And presses the top button.

"I'm Starfire!" She finally introduces herself, extending her hand to me.

"Umm... Hi." I say, shaking it.

I can tell she's about to ask me my name, but luckily the doors open just before she can. I exit into a spacious living room.

There he is. Sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Dick?" I say.

He jumps, terrified. He didn't tell these guys his real name. So he isn't used to hearing it.

He slowly turns around. Scared and confused.

"Annie?!"

**Thank you to anyone who reads this! I love you! Please Please Please Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing you recognize.**

"What the hell are you doing here!" He shouts at me.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude on your new life! Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't come, and your new friend wouldn't know your real name!" I shout back.

I can't see his eyes but I'm pretty sure I've hurt his feelings. But I don't care, he hurt mine when he left for two years.

"I'm sorry Annie... I just... I felt like I could do more."

"Dick... Bruce wasn't holding you back. He was trying to protect you. He didn't want you to get hurt." I try to convince him.

He gives me an apologetic look. Or I think that's it, I can't see his eyes.

I step towards him. He flinches and takes a step back.

I'm hurt, he doesn't trust me. I step back. He doesn't move.

I turn around and walk towards the elevator.

"Fine. You can stay here with your new friends. Bruce and I will just find you another replacement." I say. Tears form in my eyes.

"Another? What happened to Jason?" He calls after me.

Tears leak through the cracks of my squeezed shut eyes.

"Jason is dead Dick! Jason is dead!" I scream at him. I don't try to hold back my tears anymore. They leave my eyes, and move down my face.

He looks at me in shock. I don't care what he thinks I'm pissed.

"You would know that if you had just called." I say calmly.

"Is that what you came to tell me?" He asks.

"No. I did not come here for Bruce, or Superman, or any of the league. I came here for you!" I declare, pointing a finger at him.

I don't know what expression is on his face now. That goddamn mask!

I storm forward. He takes continuous steps back as I approach.

When I reach him I lift my hand to his face and yank off his mask.

His blue eyes stare at me. Blue eyes that I haven't seen in so long.

"Do you know why I was so happy about that one call?" I ask, regaining my calm.

"No."

"Because we thought you were dead! We thought that Joker, or Two-Face, or Penguin, or Scare Crow had killed you. When you called I was so relieved." I almost cry.

That was 3 months after we recruited Jason. **(I know this isn't the actual origin story. I need to bend it for my purposes, sorry.)**

"So why didn't you come then?" He asks.

"Because Bruce wouldn't let me. He wanted me to stay focussed on Jason, he wanted me to train him. It was all for nothing." I whisper the last part, but I know he hears me anyway.

"How? And Who?" He asks, stepping towards me.

It's my turn to take a step back.

"Joker beat him to death with a crowbar, and I couldn't get there fast enough." I say, reliving the moment in my head.

_Jason... Don't die on me... come on..._

_(gasp) _

_JASON! WAKE UP!_

_Annie?_

His eyes closed.

_Jason!_

**Sorry for the Under the Red Hood thing, but it was important. Sorry for the inaccurate stuff, it needed to fit my purposes. Please don't hate me. Please Please review!**


End file.
